


these days (they’re filled with you)

by coaxiumed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, Surprisingly Domestic, parallels? what are parallels, the rest of twice mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaxiumed/pseuds/coaxiumed
Summary: Jeongyeon fits in between her edges perfectly, like they were meant to be like this, and she can’t help but let out a hum when Jeongyeon leaves a kiss on her cheek.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	these days (they’re filled with you)

Nayeon thinks about how beautiful Jeongyeon looks tonight, leaning into shoulder, holding onto her arm as she drowns in laughter at Dahyun’s overly dramatic rendition of ‘I Got A Boy’. She’s captivated, can’t stop staring at the blonde beauty before her with her white button down partially open, blazer long gone, showing a little more skin than usual.

It’s intoxicating. From the close proximity, to the expensive perfume Jeongyeon likes to wear. It takes Nayeon all of her willpower not to lean back into her girlfriend and steal a kiss while surrounded by the prying eyes of strangers.

Flashes from a camera go off in the corner of her eye and they sober her up from her daze. Nayeon blinks, two, three times, tries to regain her composure by straightening up a little, but Jeongyeon doesn’t let her. Instead, she wraps her arm around Nayeon’s shoulders, smile wide as ever, and leans discreetly, her head turned towards Nayeon’s ear.

“You look amazing tonight, as always,” Jeongyeon says, audible only to Nayeon amongst the loud commotion of the party. “I can’t wait to take you home beautiful _._ ”

-

_“You’re nervous,” Jihyo points out, standing next to her in the hall where the first table read of a new drama she’s joining will be held. It’s a first for Nayeon, a solo idol who’s used to doing most things alone, and who’s never done anything concrete in the acting world aside from commercials and variety shows._

_“I am! This is completely new territory for me,” Nayeon says, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to drive away the anxious energy flowing through her body. She looks around the room, still relatively empty, with only two writers conversing at the other end of the table that fills the middle of the conference hall._

_“You’re always in front of a camera, you’ll fall right into it, don’t worry.” Jihyo reassures her, tugging at Nayeon’s slightly frantic hands to give them an encouraging shake. Not only is this her first official acting role, the production is already attached to relatively big names in the industry, people who are in a completely different realm from her on the daily. It wouldn’t be as daunting if Nayeon didn’t feel like there’s a certain standard she needs to uphold, when, compared to her, half of her peers are can probably embody any role given to them._

_As 9:30am nears, new people start to file in, and Nayeon sits down in the chair in front of her where she’s laid out her purse and the script. Jihyo excuses herself soon after to go wait in the lounge they passed on their way to the conference hall, and Nayeon takes a deep breath to settle herself._

_More people come in, writers and actors alike, with a few familiar faces, like Lee Dohyun. As the table starts to fill up, Nayeon’s gaze falls on the newest person making their way around the room— Yoo Jeongyeon._

_A young actress, and model, who in the recent years has climbed to stardom in the acting world, landing roles left and right that have carried on to be incredibly popular with the public. She’s beyond talented, and Nayeon can’t help but be a little star struck that she gets to work with such a person in her first real role._

_The actress takes a seat opposite of hers, and from their proximity, Nayeon swear no one should have such immaculate facial features. Nayeon decides then that Jeongyeon, with a grey coat over a white shirt and a cap, is probably one the most attractive sight she’s ever seen. Their gazes catch, and Nayeon sends a small, awkward smile, which Jeongyeon returns with a short and polite nod. In that moment the director at the end of the table calls for everyone’s attention, effectively commencing the meeting._

_When it’s done Nayeon makes sure to give a polite goodbye to the director and some of the writers who tell her they’re so incredibly happy she’s joining the production, before making her way out the big glass doors of the room, hoping there’s enough time for to catch a filling meal before moving on to her next schedule of the day._

_Nayeon spots Jihyo at the lounge gathering her belongings, and before she can catch her agent’s attention, a voice from behind her does it first._

_“Jihyo hey! What are you doing here!” The voice asks, and when Nayeon turns around the very same Yoo Jeongeyon that had her mesmerized for the better part of the table read goes in to hug Jihyo, which the latter reciprocates, exclaiming an enthusiast “It’s so nice to see you!”_

_Nayeon stands a few feet away from them, taken a back by the interaction, not sure of what’s happening, as the two start conversing in front of her. Jihyo, like the ever intuitive woman she is, spots Nayeon and beckons her over._

_“Nayeon, I’d like you to meet—“_

_“_ Yoo Jeongyeon _,” Nayeon finishes for her, and smoothly taking out her hand for Jeongyeon to shake, which the other girl quickly returns._

_“I didn’t know you two you knew each other,” Nayeon points out and Jihyo is the one to respond to her statement. “We’ve actually had some mutual friends over the years, and Sejeong is Jeongyeon’s agent, so naturally we’ve coincided before.”_

_“Right, we have,” Jeongyeon adds. “I have to say Nayeon, I’m a big fan of your music.”_

_The comment makes Nayeon preen, loves when she’s complemented for her work, especially when it comes from such a famous and beautiful actress._

_“Like wise, you’re amazing at what you do. If I had known Jihyo knew you I would of asked her to somehow introduce us.”_

_“More like pestered,” Jihyo mutters, earning a laugh from Jeongyeon._

_“I’m glad you like my work. I—“ Before Jeongyeon can finish her sentence her phone rings and she quickly excuses herself to take the call. With her back to to them, Nayeon gives Jihyo a questioning stare, which her agent responds with a non-conspicuous smile. Nayeon squints her eyes and opens her mouth to say something, but Jeongyeon returns to them at that moment._

_“I’m so sorry to cut our conversation short, but an appointment I had just got moved up for earlier, so I have to go. It was really nice seeing you Jihyo, and meeting you as well Nayeon. I hope that we have a great time working together.”_

_Nayeon smiles brightly at Jeongyeon, before responding._

_“I hope so too.”_

-

Nayeon loves her job, even with all the work load that comes with it, she still enjoys what she does, and as long as she feels like that, she’s willing to endure all its hardships. So when she has to come into the recording studio the day of her birthday, Nayeon welcomes it with a smile, looking forward to her birthday party next week, when her all best friends are in town.

Nevertheless, Nayeon has a good day. She wakes up to Jeongyeon placing soft pecks on her neck and jaw, with her hands making their way down Nayeon’s body under her pajama shirt, leaving goosebumps on their trail. But before Jeongyeon goes any further, she gets up from the bed and prompting Nayeon to let out a whine.

“You’re a tease Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon pouts, because even though she just turned 28 years old, she will always be just a baby at heart.

Jeongyeon stops at the doorway to smirk at her, casually leaning on the frame, and winks. “To you? Always.” She skips out of the room after that, avoiding the perfectly calculated pillow thrown her way by Nayeon.

She comes back a few minutes later, with a tray of breakfast already prepared for them to share in bed together. Nayeon leans to give Jeongyeon a peck on the lips, thanking her for the food, even if she left her a little hot and bothered earlier.

Their breakfast is peaceful, like most of the mornings where their schedules overlap. They feed each other, talking about little things, and nothing in between. Jeongyeon brings out her birthday gift when they’re done, a few pieces of clothing from her favorite high brand overseas that Nayeon knows she won’t stop using this winter.

Jeongyeon gives her an envelope as well, the inside holding tickets to IU’s upcoming sold out concert in the city and that not even Nayeon was able to get from her endless line of connections.

“How’d you’d even get these? I’ve been bothering Jihyo nonstop about it,” Nayeon can’t help but wonder, staring in awe at the tickets.

“Anything for you,” is all that Jeongyeon offers. Nayeon lifts her head up to look at her girlfriend, her head tilted and an easy smile on her face as she looks at her. Nayeon can’t help but jump into her arms, peppering her face with kisses.

Jeongyeon makes sure to hold her up of course, like she always does.

Nayeon comes back to her and Jeongyeon’s shared apartment after her recording session late into the afternoon, Jihyo in toll, as they agreed to go and have dinner in honor of her birthday. She calls out for her girlfriend, but receives no response and Nayeon wonders if Jeongyeon had to go out today. Surely she’d text beforehand if anything had come up. Before Nayeon can pull her phone out of her pocket and text her, she rounds the corner into the dining area and suddenly she’s standing in front of the room full of balloons and birthday decorations, with a pair of her friends standing in the middle holding a cake.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon sing to her. Nayeon can’t help but be a little in awe of her friends and her girlfriend. She looks behind her to look at Jihyo, who pushes her towards the group, recording from her phone and Nayeon just _knows_ she was in on it too.

“Not all of were able to be here today, but still we wanted to do something special for you unnie,” Chaeyoung says, arm on her shoulder, and Nayeon pulls her into a side hug. “You’re always taking care of us even when you have a hundred other things going on, and we just wanted to return that love and support even if just a little bit.”

Nayeon nods, eyes watering a little, because Chaeyoung is right. She would do anything for her girls.

“Don’t forget to blow the candles and make a wish!” Jeongyeon tells her as she holds the cake, bringing it closer to Nayeon. She closes her eyes for a second, but she already knows the one thing she wants.

_Freedom_. The freedom that won’t cost her sacrificing everything she’s worked for. Nayeon wishes for all that, blows on the candle and the girls cheer, not before coming together to surround her in a group hug, cake and all.

The night ends up being fun, light and everything Nayeon likes. They eat a lot, drink, playing games in between and chatting. At one point they call Momo and Sana on facetime who are currently back home in Japan, and who promise they’re bringing lots of candies with them when they arrive next week.

Later Nayeon finds herself in the balcony of her bedroon, looking over the city as she soaks up the night, after everyone has retired to their own homes and it’s just her and Jeongyeon left. She thinks of the past year, how it’s been one of her best yet, thinks of the upcoming months and her next comeback, hoping that all her hard work pays off once more.

Nayeon snaps out of her reverie when she hears the balcony door slide open and she doesn’t need to turn, because a second later Jeongyeon’s arms have wrapped around her waist from behind, resting on top of Nayeon’s. Jeongyeon fits in between her edges perfectly, like they were meant to be like this, and she can’t help but let out a hum when Jeongyeon leaves a kiss on her cheek, before resting her chin on her shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” Jeongyeon murmurs, softly rocking them in place. Nayeon, like she can’t help but always do, let’s herself be swept away by the steady, soothing flow that is Yoo Jeongyeon.

“Everything. My life, my career, _us_ ,” she responds, closing her eyes to soak up this moment and save it among the many other she’s stored over the two and a half years they’ve been together.

“Are they good thoughts?” Jeongyeon asks, always the curious one. Nayeon nods, because they have many reasons not to be, but right now he’s happy and full, in the arms of the girl she loves, who Nayeon knows loves her equally as much.

They stay like that for a while, Nayeon isn’t sure how long, with Jeongyeon pressing soft pecks on her cheek and jaw from time to time, content in just being in each other’s arms.

“I have one more thing for you by the way,” Jeongyeon says quietly, unwrapping their arms before taking Nayeon’s hands and leading her back into the bedroom. Nayeon furrows her brows, unsure of what it might be, and when she enters the room and her eyes catch on a small, sleek gift bag in the bed she can’t help but furrow them more.

“Another gift?,” she asks, untangling her hands from Jeongyeon to pick up the bag. “Something like that, yeah,” Jeongyeon responds and Nayeon looks at her, still confused. Unsure, she gets rid of the tissue paper hiding the contents and inside spots a black velvet box. Before she takes it out she looks at Jeongyeon, who’s quiet and staring intently at her, as if gaging her reaction.

“Is this,” Nayeon starts but doesn’t continue, heart stuttering. She takes the small box out, and opens it, breath catching slightly in her throat as she sees two gold bands with diamonds spaced out around the rings.

“These are couple rings,” is the only thing Nayeon says after a moment, staring at them. “These are _our_ couple rings.”

They’ve talked a lot about getting rings together before, falling into the tradition like all the other couples do. For the longest time it felt like it wasn’t appropriate, like they should wait for the perfect moment.

And that moment is now, with Nayeon holding the small box in hand, and Jeongyeon looking up at her with a shy expression. Nayeon can’t help but slip one of the bands on her ring finger, gazing at the new addition.

“I hope you liked them,” Jeongyeon says, taking Nayeon’s hand in between her own to look at the ring. “We’ve talked about getting them before and I felt like the timing was right.”

Nayeon nods, tears eyed, moving closer to Jeongyeon and wrapping her arms around her neck, prompting Jeongyeon’s to hold her by the sides. She stares up at her, watery smile and all. “They’re perfect. I love them. _I love you_.”

“ _I love you too_ ,” Jeongyeon returns softly, leaning in for a kiss. It’s soft and unhurried, much like their love.

Nayeon feels it in her heart, the euphoria that comes from loving so deeply, so honestly.

It’s everything.

-

_“I told you from the beginning, it’s impossible for us to work out.” Jeongyeon grits out with a harsh look, voice low and angry._

_Nayeon can’t help but just stare, heart stammering in her rib cage._

_“We could, if you weren’t so afraid of letting someone in,” is all that Jeongyeon’s scene partner returns, similar expression, but less intimidating and more defeated. They stare at each other for a few seconds, none of them uttering another word. In a split second Jeongyeon turns her back towards her partner, grabbing the lower parts of her long, black dress and walking away out of the camera’s view. It’s as dramatic and powerful as these productions tend to be, from the audience’s point of view, and though Nayeon’s been working there for over three months now, she still gets a little blown away every time by the whole ordeal._

_“And cut! That’s it! We’re wrapping for today,” the director announces from behind the camera, moving his attention to the assistant next to him, immediately chatting away about notes from today’s filming._

_She spots Jeongyeon again, walking back from where she was out of view and onto the set, saying goodbye to her scene partner with a small bow. Their gazes catch, with Jeongyeon smiling at her upon recognition, and makes her way off the stage toward’s Nayeon’s direction, much like she did out of her last scene, holding the dress and greeting crew on her way, beautiful and looking like a dream. Nayeon perhaps swoons a little._

_“You’re still here?” Jeongyeon asks, rightfully so. Their filming schedules don’t overlap as much as Nayeon would secretly like, with her scenes scheduled mostly in the mornings and Jeongyeon’s later in the day, lunch being the only time they really get to see each other. Nevertheless, the moments they’ve been able to sit and talk have lent themselves to getting to know each other a little, as well as texting here and there._

_They’ve become friends._

_“Yeah, I finished later than usual, and one of the producers told me you would be filming next so I stayed to see you work your magic live.”_

_“And what did you think?”_

_“You broke my heart with that last line, I would of definitely started crying if it was directed at me,” Nayeon says, lightly chuckling, remembering the scene from a few minutes ago._

_Jeongyeon smiles, bigger this time, and Nayeon sees a small blush spread across her cheeks. “I’m glad you staying paid off then.”_

_Before Nayeon can respond a staff member from hair and make up interrupts them to take the shiny jewelry off of Jeongyeon. She works quietly as she takes the pieces, and Jeongyeon happily sighs when they’re all gone._

_“Now I just have to get out of this dress and I can go stuff my face with some food,” she jokes, earning a laugh from the staff member and Nayeon herself._

_“I wouldn’t mind stuffing my face either, I’ve been craving some Chinese food these past few days,” Nayeon says, thinking about the sweet and sour chicken she’s been dying to eat._

_“I actually know an amazing Chinese place, want to come with?” Jeongyeon asks, tilting her head to the same side with a small smile. It’s a habit Nayeon has noticed the past few weeks, and it may have her utterly endeared._

_“I’d love that actually.”_

_“Great! Let me get out of this dress and change, then I’ll meet you at your trailer, if that’s okay?”_

_Nayeon agrees and watches as Jeongyeon gathers her dress to make her way off the sound stage. And if she stares a little until Jeongyeon is out of view? No one can blame her— they’re too busy to notice anyways._

_True to Jeongyeon’s word, all the dishes Nayeon tries end up being amazing. They share the courses, in an attempt to get Nayeon to taste more than one, and by the end of it she feels full and content._

_“You were right, I think this is the best Chinese I’ve had in a while,” Nayeon says as she leans back against her seat, happily sighing when she finds a comfortable position against the cushion supporting her._

_“I’m happy you liked it!,” Jeongyeon laughs, seeing how Nayeon seems to be melting into her seat. “I come get food here whenever I’m feeling like a pick me up, and so far it hasn’t disappointed.”_

_“If it weren’t for the fact that my stomach has hit it’s limit I could just keep eating, and eating, and eating...” Nayeon trails off, her gaze lingering to the side as a waiter passes by them holding a big tray arranged with different dishes ready to be consumed._

_“Earth to Nayeon,” Jeongyeon says looking right at her, and when Nayeon looks back she sees Jeongyeon trying to hold back her laughter as she drinks from her water._

_“Are you laughing at me?” Nayeon whines, and pouts, earning more chuckles from Jeongyeon._

_“Aren’t you dramatic. Again tell me, why hadn’t you tried acting before this?” Jeongyeon asks, mirth evident in her tone, which only serves as a catalyst for more whining and pouting from Nayeon’s part._

_“Don’t be mean! Jihyo can get you in trouble with Sejeong, remember that Yoo,” Nayeon warns, it’s an empty playful threat, and Jeongyeon knows it._

_“Park Jihyo, the same woman who spends most of her free time playing League of Legends with one Myoui Mina?_ That _dork? Oh please, I’m in so much danger!” Jeongyeon dramatically falls back into the cushioned seat behind her, hand in her chest as if she’s been hit._

_“Funny you say she’s a dork when that’s the exact same word she used to describe you,” Nayeon retorts, remembering how Jihyo told her what to expect from the actress’ personality, also adding sentences like ‘acts serious as a facade’ and ‘Sejeong said she cries over cute animals at least once a week.’_

_“I hold my dork title with much pride I’ll have you know.” They both laugh some more, content in the nice atmosphere the night seems to have greeted them with._

_Nayeon doesn’t know how it happens, between debating over who gets to pay the check and agreeing that 8pm is still early for two 20-somethings who don’t have as much free time as the rest of their age— Nayeon finds herself in her apartment, making out with Jeongyeon on her leather couch._

_Really, Nayeon doesn’t know how it happens. She’s not exactly mad about it either, even if it has her admitting to herself that she’s harbored a small crush ever since she first laid eyes on Jeongyeon at their table read._

_Nayeon cradles Jeongyeon’s face close to hers and feels the weight of Jeongyeon’s right hand that has silently made it’s place in her hip, small circles warming her up, while her other hand anchors them to the couch. Nayeon can’t deny how good of a kisser Jeongyeon is, not when her tongue has slipped past Nayeon’s lips, suddenly jealous of every actor that has gotten to kiss her on camera._

_Jeongyeon slightly tugs her bottom lip with her teeth and Nayeon can’t help let out of a surprised squeak that has the other girl smiling against her lips. Nayeon takes this as an invitation, however, to lean forward and kiss along Jeongyeon’s jaw. When Nayeon kisses down to a particular point on her neck and feels the grip on her hip tighten, she assumes she’s found a sensitive spot._

_“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon breathes out, letting her head hang down which makes Nayeon move back just a bit._

_“Too much?” she asks, keeps her hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders._

_“A little,” Jeongyeon sighs, still not looking up._

_“We can stop if you want.”_

_“I know, I just don’t want you to think this was a mistake,” Jeongyeon’s gaze meets her own then, looking somewhat worried._

_“It wasn’t,” Nayeon reassures her, tentatively reaching out to grab the other girl’s hand. Jeongyeon looks straight at her, as if searching for any doubt from Nayeon’s part. Nayeon doesn’t blame her, she would of done the same. It’s not every day you end up making out with your co-star in their couch._

_“If I asked, when filming ends, would you go on a date with me?” Jeongyeon questions, softly tugging at their joined hands._

_“I would. If you were to ask me now, I’d say yes too.” Nayeon responds, trying to sound as sincere as she can._

_“Even when we’re both girls, and celebrities, mind you?”_

_Nayeon reads the unspoken worries that Jeongyeon insinuates, knows them well, but nods nevertheless. There’s just something about Yoo Jeongyeon._

_“Yes.”_

_Jeongyeon looks at her and relaxes then, shaking her head up and down. She doesn’t say anything for a few moments, letting Nayeon’s response settle._

_“So three weeks from now—“ Jeongyeon starts but Nayeon interrupts her._

_“We have a date.”_

_Jeongyeon can only but smile gently at Nayeon, eyes crinkling at the ends._

_“I think now it’s a good time for me to go home, before it gets too late,” Jeongyeon tells her and Nayeon nods._

_“I’ll walk you out,” Nayeon says, standing up and Jeongyeon following behind her, gathering her jacket and bag on the way. They move towards the front door, with Jeongyeon putting on her jacket meanwhile, but before she can step out Nayeon stops her._

_“For the road, and three weeks,” she says, before leaning up and pressing a kiss at the corner of her lips. When Nayeon leans back, for the second time that day she sees a blush spread across Jeongyeon’s cheeks, who also looks a little blown away, and Nayeon can’t help but smile._

_“Good night Jeongyeon,” she adds, as the other girl exits the threshold of her apartment._

_When Jeongyeon looks back and smiles, Nayeon sees it happen like a drama, as funny as it sounds, considering Jeongyeon is the girl from those dramas._

_In that split second Jeongyeon looks her prettiest yet, in the hall’s low ambient light outside Nayeon’s door. She stores the scene in the back of her mind. It’s not something yet, but it could be._

_“Good night Nayeon.”_

_-_

Jeongyeon moves around the kitchen space with practiced ease. Being the daughter of two renowned chefs has lent itself to her picking up the craft as a hobby, and she finds comfort in making home cooked when her schedule allows it. Nayeon, a certified kitchen hazard, busies herself with just looking at Jeongyeon work her magic instead, clad in the visual hindrance that was one of Momo’s gag gifts— an annoyingly bright pink apron with little cartoon piggies scattered about.

Nevertheless, from her seat at the kitchen island, Nayeon focuses on Jeongyeon alone, how she moves swiftly through the space with expertise.

“Almost done?” Nayeon asks, noting that Jeongyeon has started to put some of the dirty kitchenware in the sink.

“Just about four more minutes,” is what Jeongyeon responds. Nayeon hums and nods, stands up to begin setting the table for the two of them.

When they’re done with dinner they move to the couch, sitting side by side, wine glasses in hand, a movie on the big tv already forgotten. They quietly share their living room, with Jeongyeon choosing to briefly read over a new script and Nayeon scrolling through her phone.

“Actor Yoon Shi-joon and actress Yoo Jeongyeon spark dating rumors once more after online thread about the two goes viral,” Nayeon reads from the screen in her hand, scoffing a little after finishing her sentence. Jeongyeon looks at her then, face pulling into a frown.

“Are they on that again?” she sighs, leaning forward to place her glass and script down on the coffee table in front of her.

“As the thread points out, most recently the two have been spotted wearing the same type of gold rings recently, and both appeared with blonde hair last week,” Nayeon continues, much to Jeongyeon’s dismay.

“The Internet is awful! We haven’t worked together in years! How could they keep coming up with stuff like this? And worse, those people who believe this and spread it,” Jeongyeon exhales and grips her thighs, closing her eyes while taking a deep breath. “They can’t be the same rings,” she grumbles, “Ours are one of a kind.”

“People really want to see you and him together it seems,” Nayeon says, closing the article page and continuing to scroll through her phone. “Wish they didn’t honestly,” she adds, and Jeongyeon can hear some annoyance in her voice.

She gets closer to Nayeon in the couch then, taking the now-empty wine glass from her and putting it on the coffee table just to be able hold her hand.

“I’m sorry you have to see that brought up constantly,” Jeongyeon tells her, playing with Nayeon’s ring.

“It’s not like you don’t have to see rumors like that about me too though.”

“I know, and I also know that even though they’re not true, it’s still tiresome to see,” Jeongyeon says, only receiving a long hum from Nayeon, who continues to scroll through her phone.

“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon gets closer now, leaning against her side, and again only obtains a hum, but accompanied by Nayeon turning towards her. Jeongyeon takes this as an opportunity to take her phone, and angling it slightly over head, earning herself sounds of protest.

“ _Nayeon_ ,” Jeongyeon tries again, voice softer. She leans forward, and naturally Nayeon leans back into the couch, arms up in the air.

“My phone please,” she whines, but Jeongyeon shakes her head and moves again, re-arranging herself on top of her.

“What are you doing? Are you seducing me?” Nayeon laughs slightly, still making grabby hands towards her phone but Jeongyeon shakes her head and places it behind her earning herself a huff.

“If I were, is it working?”

“I don’t think so,” Nayeon quips back, but her hands possibly indicate otherwise when they come to rest on top of Jeongyeon’s hips, squeezing lightly.

Jeongyeon quirks an eyebrow at the comment, takes it as a challenge, reaching down to grab the hem of her sweatshirt and pull it over her head, leaving her in only a sheer black bra— the gold necklace that Nayeon gifted her on their one year anniversary sparkling beautifully against Jeongyeon’s neck. It’s an attractive sight, and Nayeon can’t help but let her eyes roam.

“What about now?” Jeongyeon asks, voice low, as she slowly leans forward, her arms coming around to surround Nayeon. She doesn’t complete the distance, not immediately, lets Nayeon lean upwards a little, chasing after it, before capturing her lips in chaste kiss that is eagerly returned.

Nayeon’s hands slide up to bring Jeongyeon closer to her and deepen their kiss, but Jeongyeon has other plans and breaks it. Instead, she starts pressing kisses downwards along her jaw.

Jeongyeon noses into the side of her neck, smiling against her skin as she feels Nayeon melt further into her advances.

“I’m _yours_ baby,” she whispers against her ear, reverent and honest. “Yours only.”

Nayeon closes her eyes and exhales, letting herself relax with the open mouthed kisses Jeongyeon leaves down her neck to where it meets her shoulder, while one of her hands starts inching up her torso.

“ _Please_ ,” Nayeon sighs, holding onto the other girl’s shoulder, when Jeongyeon’s thigh goes between her own, applying pressure.

“I will _always_ be yours.”

It’s a real promise, and Nayeon knows she doesn’t have to search for Jeongyeon’s gaze to make sure. Her kisses, her touches, the way she can dismantle Nayeon completely and put her back together— they’re just a few of the many proofs of that love.

-

Jeongyeon hums when Nayeon starts caressing her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. She lays on top of Nayeon, head on her chest, eyes closed. They’re in the private balcony of their hotel room, thousands of miles away from home and everyone, in the shade as the afternoon sun casts a lovely light golden hue around them.

“I love it here,” Jeongyeon murmurs. “I’d love to stay here with you.”

Nayeon smiles, feels a familiar warmth spread through her chest. She wraps her arms around the girl on top of her, hugs her close.

“I think that would be perfect.”

Jeongyeon hums again, and Nayeon envisions the smile that she’s sure the other girl sports.

“We should bring the kids here, maybe adopt a puppy too, and make this our permanent home.”

“Are you referring to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu as our kids now?” Nayeon chuckles.

Jeongyeon moves from her place on top of Nayeon’s chest to look at her, holding herself up with her arms against the sides of the lounge chair they both lay on.

“I didn’t say names,” Jeongyeon smirks, strands of blonde hair falling down her cheeks from the ponytail she decided to sport today, making her look like an angel in the shade.

“Hey! I know you meant them, don’t deny it,” Nayeon tries to defend herself, pushing Jeongyeon shoulder’s lightly. But Jeongyeon just shakes her head and laughs— leans in for a kiss too.

“So about this puppy we’re getting,” Nayeon says when Jeongyeon has pulled away, making sure to hold her face in place, preventing her from breaking their close proximity.

“I never said we were getting a puppy,” Jeongyeon comments, and it makes Nayeon roll her eyes.

“You mentioned it.”

“In the ideal scenario you’re referring to, I said maybe.”

“Are we not in your ideal scenario?” Nayeon asks, means it as a teasing comment more than anything else, but Jeongyeon looks at her again, really looks at her, eyes roaming Nayeon’s face, like in those moments where she’s thinking of the right words to say.

“No. This is better.”

The comment catches Nayeon off guard, mouth forming into a small ‘o’. Jeongyeon smiles gently at her reaction, moving to lay down against Nayeon again, this time burrowing herself in the crook of her neck.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Nayeon confesses, voice steady unlike the jitteriness flowing through her body as she wraps her arms tightly around Jeongyeon, hoping to never have to let go.

“I’d love for nothing more.”

One.

Two.

Three—

“We’re still getting a puppy though.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> this “au” idea (i swear in my head it had more plot than this lol) worked its way into my brain at like 3am about a month ago, but in reality it ended up being some self indulgent fluff that low key has no real coherency. not that great if i do say so myself
> 
> nevertheless, can i start a campaign for no more 2yeon angst? society has evolved past the need for 2yeon angst


End file.
